A Jinchuuriki's Pain
by Eryn Wolfe
Summary: Kaida Hatake has been an unknown Jinchuuriki for years. Only ninja in her village know about her. Now that her and her brother have a squad. Her life is going to take many new turns. SasukexOC. M for language and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this but I thought I'd post it and see what people thought. This story I'm keeping very close to the original story line so it'll take longer for updates but if you guys are willing to read it then I'll put the time in to making them! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 1: Enter! Squad Seven!

Kaida Hatake stood beside her older brother as they looked into the Lord Hokage's crystal ball. They had already been informed of their new squad and were listening to their orders. Her brother listened as he named the two boys in their squad; a childhood friend and the sworn enemy to her Bijuu, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

Kaida mind began to wander as she thought about the Bijuus. Everyone knew about the main nine but there was a tenth one. She was the Ten-Tailed Sharingan Dragon. She used to be kind but Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, betrayed her and the leaf village sealed her into the body of a pregnant woman. The woman died in childbirth but her infant daughter survived with the dragon sealed inside.

Kaida snapped back to reality when her brother tapped the back of her head. "Kaida, you ready? We need to inspect Naruto's home before we meet up with them," Kakashi said as he watched her carefully. Kaida smiled at her brother and nodded as she followed both him and the Hokage.

Naruto lived alone in his one room apartment. For the most part it was clean and the walls were almost bare. Kakashi looked around before coming to the obvious conclusion. "So this is where Naruto lives place?" Kakashi asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, he'll be on your team, along with Sakura and Sasuke from the Uchiha clan. Good luck, you'll need it," Lord Hokage said as Kakashi picked up the container of milk.

"This milk is way past its expiration date," Kakashi said as he shook the container a couple of times. "One sip of this and he'd be running to the bathroom all day. Seems like this kid is just one big problem. Hmmm."

Kaida nodded at her brother. A part of her internally groaned at the idea of her working with Naruto, someone everyone told her to avoid. Naruto wasn't the only problem with this squad. Sasuke was her childhood best friend. The Uchiha and the Hatake clans were close friends and it was very evident with Sasuke and Kaida but way the Uchiha clan was destroyed, Sasuke turned cold and inward and all he cared about was getting stronger. He didn't want to play with Kaida anymore. He even went as far as to hurt her. Kaida's family offered their home to Sasuke since he didn't have his but he turned them down and said he live on his own. That was the last day that Kaida saw Sasuke. Since then she had moved swiftly through the ninja ranks to be a Jonin like her brother even though she was the same age as Sasuke.

Normally, only one Jonin was assigned to a squad but Kakashi and Kaida always worked together and the Hokage was not about to break that up. As soon as Kaida became a Jonin, her brother left his normal position so that the two of them could pair. His main reason for this was so that he could keep an eye on her. With a powerful Bijuu within her, he feared that if she lost control then he'd lose her for good. Even though he never told her this, she knew that was why he hung around her so much.

"Well we better get going, don't want to be late," Kakashi said as he smiled over at her. Even with the mask, she could always tell when he was smiling.

"That's a load coming from the man who can never be on time no matter what reason he has to be there," she teased before bowing to the Hokage.

Hokage walked up to her and handed her envelope. "When you're done meeting with the squad, you're required to be at this meeting," he said before waving them off. Kaida and Kakashi took off towards the academy but quickly stopped when Kakashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You gonna be able to handle seeing him again? I know you two had a falling out a couple of years ago but…" he said, unsure of what to say.

"You're such an old man! I would think your main concern would be Naruto," she said as she gave an uneasy laugh. She hated how at times, he saw right through her. Truth was that she always had feelings for Sasuke. She could remember one time that he told her that he'd marry once he became a high ranking ninja. They were four at the time but it meant something to her. After the death of his clan, Kaida had to push her feelings away, hide them deep within her. She focused on her ninja training and excelled quickly.

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "The Naruto thing is something I can handle. The 'you and Sasuke' thing is another story and one that I'm not sure I can handle. Now come on, day dreamer. We're late," he said as he took off ahead of her.

"Great! Hanging around with you and I've developed your inability to be on time! I need a new brother," Kaida laughed as she pulled ahead of her brother. When they arrived at the school, they could hear the complaints of their new squad.

As they approached the door, they heard the Sakura chide Naruto. "Yeah! Sasuke's right! You're so clueless, Naruto!" she said. Kaida could only imagine what Naruto had in store for them. She let her brother go first into the classroom. She couldn't help but to snicker as the eraser hit his head.

"HAHAHA! I got him! He totally fell for it!" Naruto laughed as pointed at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, Sensei. I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen. I would never do anything like that," Sakura said. Kaida could help but to think of her as a bit of a teacher's pet. Kakashi walked in and Kaida followed. She could see the shock in Sasuke's eyes but he quickly hid that from the rest. It looked like he was going to pretend that he didn't know the Hatake siblings.

Kakashi picked up the eraser and faced the three Genin. "Hmm…how can I put this? My first impression of this group…you're bunch of idiots," Kakashi said bluntly causing Kaida to choke back her fit of giggles as the group glared at him. _Great way to make friends, Kakashi. They'll be plotting your death by the end of the day_. Kaida thought to herself as Kakashi led them to the roof of a building.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves, one at a time," Kakashi said.

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we suppose to say?" Sakura asked.

"Things you like things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that," Kakashi said as he shrugged.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first, I mean before we talk, tells about you so we can see how it's suppose to work," Naruto suggested.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi said. Kaida felt her eye twitch. _He does this every time! What's the point of even asking if he doesn't even care?_ Kaida thought.

"That was totally useless. All he really told us was his name," Sakura said.

"How about I got next since I'm not as lame as my brother," Kaida said as she smiled at the group. "Hi! I'm Kaida Hatake. I'm this idiot little sister and I'm Jonin just like him. I love to run, read, and invent new jutsus. I hate small minded people with closed views of the world. Sorry to say but there is more out there then just black and white. Dreams for the future? I've never really had any. I'm a kind of go with the flow kinda girl. Hobbies? I don't really have any, unless you count keeping my brother out of trouble."

Kaida smiled at the group as they seemed to relax a bit. She could feel Kakashi's hidden eye glaring at her but she simply ignored it as he turned back to the group. "Ok, your turn. You on the right, you first," he said as he nodded towards Naruto.

Kaida had already read the general information about the three students, courtesy of Iruka, so she kind of tuned them out, especially Sakura. Iruka had informed them that Sasuke was quite the ladies man even if he showed zero interest to them. When it was Sasuke's turn, she paid close attention. She knew basically everything about Sasuke but she was curious about what he was going to answer.

"Last one," Kakashi said as he did a quick glance to his sister. Kaida ignored him and paid attention to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," he said. His eyes were dark as he looked at Kakashi and Kaida, almost daring them to give details of what he was talking about. Kaida shook her head softly. _He still just wants revenge. He'll never be able to restore his clan if all he thinks about is revenge. Sasuke, I wish I could help you…somehow._ Kaida thought sadly.

"Good! You're each unique and you have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow," Kakashi informed. He could see that Kaida was getting fidgety. She was late for her meeting. She was right; he was rubbing off on her.

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked as he saluted.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi informed.

"What? What? What?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi said.

"Huh? A survival exercise?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"I thought we were supposed to have a real mission, not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy that's how we got here," Sakura said.

"This is not like your previous training," Kaida said. She realized that her brother was doing all the talking even though they were both in charge of this squad.

"So what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked. Kaida and Kakashi both turned toward each other and chuckled. _They have no idea about what's about to hit them._ Kaida thought as she smirked at them.

"Hey, hold on, that's a normal question. What's so funny?" Sakura asked as Kakashi continued to chuckle.

"Well if I tell you the answer, you're not going to like it," he said as waved them off. "Of the 27 graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as Genin. The other18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it, pass/fail test and the chance you'll fail is at least 66%. See? Didn't I tell you you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" Naruto complained.

"Oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become Genin or not," Kaida said.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted.

"That's how it is. We decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five a.m. and bring your ninja gear," Kaida said as she stood up and looked over the Genin. She could tell that Naruto and Sakura weren't pleased to hear about the test but Sasuke's features just seemed more determined.

"That's it, you're dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puke," Kakashi said as before taking off. Kaida shook her head but nodded.

"Well I have a meeting with the Hokage that I'm late too. I'll see you three bright and early," she said as she smiled down at them and took off. She was barely a couple of feet away from where their meeting took place when she realized that someone was following her. She stopped on a roof top and waited. Sasuke stopped just before her. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"You didn't say anything to them. Neither of you. You two just pretended that we didn't know each other," he accused.

"Isn't what you wanted? To not have any connection to the past? As far as Sakura and Naruto are concerned, we're just meeting for the first time today. It's up to you if you want to tell them that you've known us your entire life," Kaida said as she looked down at her watch. "I'm really late, Sasuke. Did you follow me to yell at me for something else I've supposedly done?"

Sasuke could tell that she was still bitter about what he said to her, years ago. She had been there for him and he threw back in her face. Now he was going to spend a lot of days with her and her brother again. "I actually came to make peace," he said.

Kaida looked him over before shrugging. "Our past never happened, remember?" she said back.

Sasuke nodded. Not all of his past was a nightmare. In fact, the parts of his past that had her in it were the best memories he had. "As you wish," he said before taking off.

"You mean, as YOU wish, Sasuke. I'd rather have the past back," Kaida said to no one in particular before heading towards the Hokage's office. When she walked in, she quickly apologized for her lateness and listened to the meeting.

The sun hadn't risen yet as Kaida arrived at the training field. The three Genin had already arrived, awake, more or less.

"Are we to begin now?" Sakura asked.

"Not until Kakashi gets here, so you might want to get comfortable," she said as she sat against a tree with a book in hand. She knew her brother well enough to know that he was going to be late. She watched as the Genin waited, thinking he was only running a little late. If they passed, they'd learn.

"Morning, everyone. Ready for your first day?" Kakashi said as he arrived.

"Hey, you're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Well a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said as he saw the glares of his team.

"Translation, you over slept because you were up all night reading one of your 'books' again," Kaida said as she finished hers and walked beside him. Kakashi gave her a bit of an innocent look before turning his attention to the growling Sakura and Naruto.

"Well," he said as he cleared his throat and walked over to them and placed a clock on a stump. "Let's get started. Here we go its set for noon. Your assignment is very simple; you just have to take these bells from Kaida and me. That's all there is to it."

Kaida walked over and took one of the bells and placed it on her belt. "If you can't get them by noon, you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and you'll watch as Kakashi and I eat our lunches in front of you," she said. Kaida chuckled as she heard three stomachs growled. _They really didn't eat breakfast. Don't they know it's the most important meal of the day? Even if we told them not to, they should know better._ Kaida thought with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us. How come there's only two bells?" Sakura asked. _Wow, she's actually quite bright. Sarutobi-Sensei picked this squad well._ Kaida thought.

"Well that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the academy. Then again all three of you could flunk out too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you're not prepared to kill us, you won't be able to take the bells," Kakashi said.

"Those weapons are too dangerous, Sensei," Sakura complained. Kaida shrugged at Sakura. They wouldn't be much of a Jonin if they couldn't handle shuriken. Kaida nodded to her brother to finish the explanations. She had cleared her day to help out with this 'test'. She and Kakashi were going to act as a team against the Genin but spilt up so that there was an equal chance for them to get the bells. The two of them had done this many times over and knew the normal outcome. She could only hope that these three were the exception.

Kaida listened as Kakashi provoked Naruto and shook her head. Living with a Jinchuuriki all this time prevented his fear of the others. But then again, she knew that it would be Naruto who would be tied to the post by the end of this.

"When I say start, you can begin," Kakashi said. Kaida placed her book in her pouch and waited for her brother to give the sign. Naruto moved to attack Kakashi with a kunai only to have it pointed at the back of his head.

"Don't be in such a hurry. He didn't say start yet," Kaida said as looked over at them. She watched as they back away. _So they thought he wasn't a Jonin just because he didn't dodge that eraser? Fools, they have no idea who they got as their senseis._ Kaida thought.

"But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys. Get ready…and…..START," Kakashi said and the three Genin disappeared.

Kaida stood beside her brother and smirked "Ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kaida said allowed. She looked around and nodded. "Well they understand that perfectly. They've hidden well."

Kaida pointed behind Kakashi and smirked. It seemed Naruto was still a bit sore about being called a loser. "I'll leave you to play with Naruto. I'm gonna go see what I can get out of Sakura and Sasuke. Have fun boys," Kaida said before taking off. She knew exactly where the two were hiding. She could hear her brother lecture Naruto about taijutsu and chuckled. From where she hid in the trees, she could see her brother as he pulled out 'Make out Paradise' Kaida glared at the book. One day she was going to find where he hid those books and burn them.

Kaida turned her attention away from Kakashi and immediately found Sakura hiding under the bush below her. _Now how should I get her?_ Kaida thought as she kept an eye on Sasuke. She was startled when Sakura suddenly stood up and shouted at Naruto. Kaida looked up to see what her brother was doing and groaned. _Not that jutsu. That one is just gross! Why the hell did he even invent that one?_ Kaida thought as Naruto went flying into the water. _He better wash his hands before he touches me…or anything of mine._

"Those two are just total idiots," Sasuke whispered. Kaida heard him and smirked. _Alright Sasuke Uchiha, let's see what you've learned since I last saw you._ Kaida smirked as she made several clones. It was obvious that both Sakura and Sasuke forgot about her, otherwise their guard would be up more. This was typical. Since Kakashi was out in the open, they felt he was the obvious threat but what they forgot is that it's the hidden ninja they need to worry about. Her clones scattered and placed themselves near Sakura and Kakashi. She smirked as Kakashi was up to his old tricks with Naruto. Sasuke attacked and the quickly moved when he realized that Kakashi was a fake. With Sasuke on the move, Sakura followed suit. Kaida had her clones follow close. One stood in the open, reading the book she had earlier.

"Oh no! Kaida-sensei. I forgot about her. Thankfully she didn't see me," Sakura said as she watched Kaida.

"Psst…Sakura?" Kaida whispered behind her. Sakura let out a high pitch scream before Kaida disappeared. Kaida transformed her clone into an injured Sasuke knowing how she would react.

"Sakura…" the fake Sasuke called out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted before realizing that he was badly injured.

"Sakura, help me, please, help me," he begged. Sakura screamed again before fainting. Kaida released the clone and stared down at the girl.

"I think you over did it but she's gotta learn to see through these things," Kakashi said beside her with a bit of a smirk. "Or did you do that on purpose?"

"Don't make me hurt you. Where's Naruto?" Kaida threatened.

"Probably trying to hide this time. Are you going after Sasuke?" he asked.

"Well you seem to be having fun with Naruto, why not?" she said as she took off in Sasuke general direction.

She quickly caught up to Sasuke and smirked as she transformed into Kakashi. "Shinobi battle skill number two, the illusion jutsu. Sakura studied it in class but she still couldn't see it coming," Kaida said as she pretended to read a book.

Sasuke kept his back to her. "I'm not like Sakura and Naruto," he said.

"Say that after you get one of these bells, _my Sasuke_," she teased and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned and looked at Kakashi and then attacked.

"There's no point in using normal attacks," she said before noticing the trap. She dodged the weapons only to have Sasuke come after her. He did a roundhouse kick towards her face. She blocked. He then went for a punch. She blocked again. Another kick towards her head. Another block. She noticed that he was close to her bell, even touched it. She quickly pushed him away from her. _He's gotten better._ "Well you are different from the other two, I'll grant you that."

Sasuke smirked at her before doing the horse then tiger hand signs.

"What? Genin can't do fire jutsu! It takes too much chakra! There's no way," she said in surprise as the fire blast hit.

Sasuke searched everywhere for her and smirked. "Where? I'm where you least expect me," she asked as her hand reached up from the ground and grabbed hold of his leg and pulled him into the ground. "Right under your feet. Earth style: Head Hunter Jutsu. Can't move can you, huh? That was ninjutsu, the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you were right. You are different from the others but different isn't always better. They say the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down."

Kaida released the jutsu and smiled down at Sasuke. "Oh great!" he said as he glared at her back.

Kaida walked back to the post as the clock rang. Naruto was already tied up for sneaking lunch. Their stomachs growled as she and Kakashi stood over them. "Uh oh, stomachs growling. That's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise, we've decided. We won't send any of you back to the academy," Kakashi said.

"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get points for that?" Sakura asked before cheering.

"Then that means all three of us, all three of us!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently," Kaida said as she watched the three stop their celebration.

"Drop us from the program? That means we can never become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells that we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out! Why would you do that?" Naruto screamed against his restraints.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats," Kakashi said as Sasuke went for the attack. Kakashi pinned him to the ground for his efforts. "You think it's all about you."

"LET GO OF SASUKE! YOU CAN'T STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you into on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kaida questioned.

"I don't know what you mean," Sakura said.

"We mean you never realized what this exercise is all about. Not even close," Kakashi said as he kept his hold.

"What's it's about?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, that's what determines if you pass or fail," Kaida said.

"But that's…I mean I wanted to ask you that from the beginning," Sakura stated.

"Use your head, three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah! How are we supposed why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules," Naruto complained.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kaida said as she gave them a hard look.

"Just working together, is that what you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what we mean. It's too late now but if all three of you had came at us you might have been able to take them. Well anyway, it's over," Kakashi continued.

"You set it up for three people but only two bells, if we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them. That would leave to group conflict and the squad would break up," Sakura challenged.

"Exactly, we purposely pitted you against each other. We wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural fell for teamwork, but you, it never even crossed you mind. Sakura! You obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help him. Naruto! You do everything on your own. Everything. And you, Sasuke, thought the others were so far beneath you, they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja missions are carried out in squads of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death. For example," Kakashi said as he reached for a kunai from his pouch and placed it at Sasuke's throat. "Sakura, kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies."

Both Sakura and Naruto began to freak out as the blade hovered over Sasuke.

"That's what happens on a mission. The enemy takes a hostage and you got and impossible choice and someone ends up dead. Oh every mission your life is on the line," Kaida said as she walked over to the large stone. "Did you look at the names on the stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninja who are honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it! That's it! That's it! Now I know. I've decided that I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not gonna live and die for nothing like a dog. I'm going to be a hero, a hero!" Naruto yelled.

"They are a special kind of hero," Kakashi said. The others waited to find out why they were special.

"They're all KIA," Kaida said softly.

"Oh, that's sounds cool." Naruto said with a grin.

"It means they were all killed in action. They all died," Sakura informed him.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here," Kakashi said. "Alright, we're gonna give you one more chance but we're going to make it a lot harder on you. You'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail. We make the rules, you follow them, got it?" Kakashi said as he and Kaida took off.

Kaida saw a hawk in the sky and groaned. "Can you handle them on your own?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, I think they learned. Get going .We'll see you later," Kakashi said as he watched his sister take off. Kaida returned to the Hokage's office.

"Lord Hokage?" Kaida asked.

"Have they passed the test?" Sarutobi asked.

"I don't know. We were in the middle of it when you called. Lord Hokage, couldn't you have waited until we were done to bother me about this?" Kaida said a bit annoyed.

"Well I met with Iruka and he I were both concerned that they would fail seeing as yours and Kakashi track record has been such," he said as he saw her anger build.

Kaida glared at him before taking off. _He's worse than an old woman when it comes to Naruto!_ She grumbled as she ran back towards the training session. When she arrived, Naruto was crying and the others were smiling. _Looks like he passed them._ She thought as she landed beside them. "Is this our first squad?" she asked.

Kakashi nodded and turned back to the Genin, giving them thumbs up. "Squad seven starts its first mission tomorrow!" Kakashi informed

"Yes!" Sakura laughed.

"I did it! I did it! Believe it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's head back," Kaida said as she walked ahead. "Iruka and the Hokage are curious to see if you three survived our test. Which is why I was summoned. Honestly, the Hokage is a worrisome old woman."

Kakashi laughed at his sister as Sasuke and Sakura followed. Kaida could hear Naruto in the background yelling about being forgotten. She laughed and quickly returned to him and released him. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

**Please review and tell me if I should keep this up or not. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of A Jinchuuriki's Pain. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.  
**

Chapter 2: A New Journey Begins!

Squad seven had been working hard on their D rank mission for a couple of weeks now. Kaida had not been a part of them. They never had a squad before but Kaida hated doing D rank as a Genin and she hated them now as a Jonin. The night they gained the new squad, Kaida had informed Kakashi that he would be running all the D missions alone. Kakashi normally would have argued with her about this but he knew how she felt about them and just made her promise to be at all the debriefings. Today's mission was one that every Genin had to have. This mission was to capture a brown cat with a red bow on the ear. This notorious cat's name was Tora. This cat always ran away from its mistress. Personally, Kaida felt sorry for the animal but not as sorry as she felt for her squad.

Kaida had finished her work and her meetings early that day and was catching up to where Kakashi and the group were hunting for Tora. She found Kakashi in the woods communicating with their squad. "Right, lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished," Kakashi said into his head set.

"Can't we get a better mission then this? I HATE CATS!" Naruto yelled over the headset. Kaida chuckled softly as Kakashi quickly removed the headset from his ringing ear.

"Tora ran away again? Will that woman ever learn?" Kaida chuckled.

Kakashi turned to his sister and glared. "What are you doing here? I thought you were booked for the day," he said as they started to walk towards the squad.

"I finished early and then came to see what was going on," she said as she saw the feisty cat. "That thing is still determined."

The squad headed back to meet with the Hokage and to return the cat to Madame Shijimi. Kaida physically shrunk away from the woman as she crushed the cat. At one point, Kaida could have sworn she saw tears in its eyes.

"Haha, stupid cat. That kitty deserves to be squashed," Naruto laughed.

"No wonder he ran away," Sakura threw in. Kaida nodded in agreement.

"Now then, for squad seven's next mission, we have several available tasks. Among them, babysitting chief counselor's three-year-old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes," Sarutobi listed off.

"NO! I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!" Naruto complained. Kaida shook her head at Naruto. He was impatient as ever. _Naruto, there's no reason to rush._ Kaida thought.

"How dare you? You're just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself," Iruka lectured.

"Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission; it's just a stupid-AHH!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi punched him in the back of the head.

"Will you put a lid on it?" he asked sounding bored.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi called out. "It seems that you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of request come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations."

Kaida knew where this lecture was going. The Hokage was about to school Naruto in the rankings of missions. Kaida looked over at Kakashi and saw that he had decided to tune out the Hokage as well. She inwardly chuckled as she realized that neither one of them were very tentative as squad leaders. As the Hokage continued on about the ranking of ninja, she noticed that Naruto was discussing his lunch and his plans for that day's meal. _Really? I mean I understand Kakashi and I not listening to the lecture but you Genin should be! Ugh, we're so going to hear about his later._ Kaida groaned.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi said as he placed his hand behind his head.

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something," Naruto said. _I know the feeling maybe it's a Jinchuuriki thing or something._ Kaida thought as Naruto continued. "But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission."

Kaida watched amused as Naruto turned his back to the Hokage. _This little squirt is really giving us a run for our money. Why is he such a pain?_ Kaida thought as she looked at the Hokage's reaction. She was slightly surprised when she saw both Iruka and Sarutobi smiling. _Uh oh. That cannot be good. _

"Naruto wants us to know that he is not a brat, he's a former brat and he wants a mission…so be it," Sarutobi declared. Kaida looked shocked but internally she smirked. _WAY TO GO NARUTO! NO MORE D RANKED MISSIONS!_ She thought. She could see the shocked expression on the Genin that seemed to match her own. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on journey."

"Really? YES! Who? Who? Is it a princess or a big wig councilor?" Naruto asked. Kaida looked over and saw Kakashi slumping his shoulders. _Naruto is a good work out for him. I think I'm actually starting to like this knucklehead._ Kaida thought.

"Don't be so impatient. I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor," the Hokage ordered.

Everyone turned towards the door, awaiting their new mission. The door slid open to reveal a drunk old man. "What the? A bunch of snot nose kids? And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" he asked.

"HAHAHA, who's the little one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked as Sakura and Sasuke moved closer to show him his answer. Kaida rolled her eyes. _This is going to be a long mission. Naruto's complaints got us a drunken idiot. Way to go Naruto._ Kaida complained as she stood next to her brother. "I'll demolish you! Let me get my hands on you!"

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto, it doesn't work that way," Kaida said as her brother grabbed hold of the fighting Naruto.

The old man took another drink before addressing the group. "I am Tazuna, the master bridge-builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life," he said.

Kaida and Kakashi nodded to the bridge builder and informed him at what time and place they were to meet up. "It's probably best to leave as soon as possible so if you'll give us an hour to prepare, we'll meet you at the gate," Kaida said as she offered him a smile.

"I still can't believe that I'm being guarded by four Genin," Tazuna complained.

Kaida felt her eye twitch as she looked up at him. "Actually, sir, you're going to be guard by two Jonin and three Genin," she said calmly. She was tired of people putting down her ability to be a ninja just because she was as young as Naruto and the others.

"You're telling me that you're a Jonin? You must be joking," he said as he took a step closer to her.

Kakashi slapped his hand down on her shoulder and pulled her away a bit. He knew that her temper was rising and he didn't need two lectures today. "Easy Kaida, don't worry about it," he said.

"Actually, she is a Jonin. One of the village's top Jonin," the Hokage informed as he gave the bridge-builder a hard look.

Tazuna eyed the Hokage before nodding and walking out. Kaida shrugged off her brother's hand and started for the exit. Kakashi looked as his sister back and shook his head. _I guess Jinchuuriki all have short tempers. She almost pulled a Naruto._ Kakashi thought as he looked at the Genin. Naruto and Sakura looked shocked at what just happened but Sasuke looked…angry? "Alright, squad seven, head back and pack up. Meet at the gate in an hour," he ordered. They nodded and all left the room.

"Kakashi, will you be able to handle Kaida and Naruto at the same time?" Lord Hokage asked.

Kakashi shrugged before bowing. "I guess we'll find out," he said before vanishing. He was almost at his home that he shared with his sister when he saw Sasuke waiting for him. It seemed was already packed. "Yes Sasuke? Is there something you need?"

Sasuke looked up at him and walked over to him. "I wanted to make sure that she was ok," he said softly.

Kakashi stared at Sasuke for a moment, confused before shaking his head. "I'm sure she's cooled off by now. No harm was really done. You'll see. She'll be back to her normal self by the time we leave for our mission. You know, she really hasn't changed all that much since you last saw her. You should know how she acts when some undermines her," Kakashi said as he smiled down at Sasuke. _So he still cares about her. How did I end up getting a drama squad?_ Kakashi groaned. "I'll see you in an hour. I still have to pack myself."

Sasuke nodded and disappeared. Kakashi quickly went to his home and found his sister almost finished packing both her things and his. "You're leaving your book behind. It's bad enough that you read that crap here but people in other villages don't need to see a Jonin reading that smut," Kaida informed him. Kakashi nodded, he wasn't about to provoke the dragon within. He would just sneak it in when she wasn't looking. He contemplated telling her what happened on his way home but thought it was better to not get involved in their weird love thing.

When the hour was up, they all started to depart the village. Naruto was leading and seemed more eager than usual. "Yeah! Alright!" He shouted.

"What are you getting all excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!" he said as he started searching the area.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke!" Tazuna said as he pointed at Naruto.

Kakashi laughed as he watched Naruto. "He's with me and my sister and we're both Jonin, so you don't need to worry," Kakashi said as he tried to ease the bridge-builder's concerns.

Kaida could see that Naruto was about to exploded and started to walk past him. "Let's move it, Naruto. The faster we finish this mission, the sooner we can ditch the drunkard," she said loudly.

"What did you say about her being back to normal by the time we leave?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Well you know her. She is one to hold a grudge," he said as his hand went back to the back of his head.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! It's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninja ever. Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me. My name is Naruto Uzimaki, remember it!" Naruto said.

Tazuna took another drink before looking at Naruto. "Hokage, powerful and wise. You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly," he said.

Kaida listened to the banter between the bridge-builder and Naruto finally lost her patience and turned back to the group. "Let's go future Hokage. Let's get this over with," she said as she waited.

"You can become Hokage ten times over and to me you'll still be nobody, a loser," Tazuna said before walking away.

Naruto moved to attack Tazuna but Kakashi caught him again. "I told you, you're supposed to protect the client not attack him," he said as he dragged him after him.

"Say, Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what of it?" he asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" she asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves but in other countries there are hidden villages, each with their own different customs and cultures, where ninja reside," he said. Kaida continued forward as they Kakashi went off on his little lecture of the hidden villages. While her brother was distracted, she kept a look out. Something about the mission seemed weird to her and she couldn't understand why. Her attention was brought back as he started talking about the different Kages.

"Then Lord Hokage is really important," Sakura said but Kaida could tell that all of the Genin doubt Kakashi's words.

"Hey! You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking," Kakashi said as he watched Sakura and Naruto give him nervous looks.

"Kakashi, you forgot the other portion of the Kage lesson. You forgot about the Takashis," Kaida said as she stopped beside Sasuke and turned to her brother.

"I thought I'd give you the reins on that one since you know more than I do," he said as he smiled at her.

"Takashis, Kaida-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in every hidden village there is the Kage as Kakashi stated before but there is also another leader within those villages. They are known as the secret leaders, the Takashis. The Takashis are typically women who work very closely with the Kage. Their identity is unknown except by the Kage and the Takashi's family," Kaida explained. She's wasn't aware that she had the full attention of all the Genin.

"So what is it that they do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in the villages we have the Anbu Black Ops. They act as our main line of defense for the Kage and the village. That's what the public believes but actually it's the Takashi that is the main line of defense for the Kage. They're mainly a bodyguard to the Kage but if the Kage should be killed in battle or by assassination, the Takashi takes over as Kage until the successor is brought forth. That's what is meant by secret leader. They know how to run the village in the absence of a Kage," Kaida said as they stopped to take a break.

"How many are there?" Naruto asked.

"Five. There is one Takashi for every Kage; Hotakashi, Kazetakashi, Raitakashi, Mizutakashi, and Tsuchitakashi. Every Takashi knows the identity of the others because they form an organization that overrules all loyalties. They maintain the peace and protect their homes. It has been this way since the first Kage. It's not ease to become a Takashi, you must be asked by the previous Takashi to become one. And to be asked, you must show a skill that the former Takashi must think is worthy," Kaida said.

"So, who is the Hotakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"No one outside of a very small circle knows. Their identity is more top secret than that of the Anbu's. When they are seen in the village they wear masks and cloaks. So any feature that could possibly give them away is hidden. I've only every seen the Hotakashi a couple of times," Kaida said as they started on their journey once again.

"I hope I get to meet her one day," Sakura said. Kaida could tell that she was brown nosing but a part of her couldn't help but to laugh. Sakura turned to Kaida with a questioning look. "Kaida-Sensei?"

"Never mind," Kaida said as she smirked at her brother.

"Well, anyway, there are no ninja battles in a C ranked mission, so you can relax," Kakashi said as they finished the lesson and moved on.

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that," Sakura stated

Kakashi laughed at her innocence. _You'll have to get over your little fear of ninja, Sakura, if you're to survive._ Kaida looked over at the bridge-builder. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something. Kaida turned back to Kakashi to see his hand on Sakura's head. _Little perv._ Kaida thought. "Not likely," Kakashi said before continuing on.

The forest was alive and noisy; normally a good sign but there was one thing out of place, a puddle. Kaida looked down at it before looking back to her brother. She could tell that he had noticed it as well and they both pulled the replacement jutsu and hid. "I had a feeling this would happen," Kaida whispered to her brother.

"How do you figure?" Kakashi asked.

"When we were talking about enemy ninja, Tazuna was nervous. Of course I could just be crazy," she said with a shrug.

"I doubt your crazy but let's wait to see who they're really after," Kakashi said as they watched their squad. It didn't take long for the hidden ninja to emerge from the puddle and start their attack.

"What?" Kakashi asked as he was wrapped in blades. The ninja pulled the blades and shredded Kakashi before wrapping them around Kaida and doing the same thing.

"Ka-Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as Sakura screamed.

"KAIDA!" Sasuke shouted before pulling out his kunai knife.

"Now it's your turn," the ninja said as they appeared behind Naruto. They moved to attack but Sasuke quickly pinned their blade to a tree.

"I can't get loose," one of the Ninja said as Sasuke landed. As he landed, he landed on the ninja and kicked them both with his feet and separated them from the blade whip.

"Impressive, Sasuke," Kaida whispered to her brother as they prepared to move in.

Once they were separated, one went for Naruto, the other towards Tazuna. "Told ya," Kaida said as she went after the one that went for Naruto.

Sakura saw the attacking ninja and placed herself in front of the bride-builder, prepared to defend him. "Stay behind me!" she ordered as she held her kunai in a defensive position.

Sasuke quickly ran in front of Sakura to protect her from the ninja's claws but they never made contact. Kakashi already had in him in his arms. Kaida was a little late getting to Naruto but she quickly pinned the ninja to the ground. "Hi," Kaida and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Huh? But he was? What? Kakashi and Kaida-sensei use the replacement jutsu," Naruto said.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just didn't think you'd to freeze like that," Kaida said as she pulled the ninja to his feet and over to her brother. Kaida noticed how relieved the bridge-builder was and knew then that he knew he was being hunted. _Wrong move, Tazuna._ She thought.

"Good job, Sasuke, very smooth. You too, Sakura," Kakashi said. Kaida looked up at Sasuke and winked at him. In a way, she was telling him thanks for his concern. Sasuke saw her wink and quickly looked away.

Kaida handed the ninja over to Kakashi before turning to Sasuke. "Hey," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"You're not hurt, are you? Scaredy cat," Sasuke teased. Kaida shook her head as she walked over to the injured Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, preparing to attack.

"Naruto! Stand still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly," Kaida said as she stopped in front of him. "You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around, that's spreads the poison."

"By the way, Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Yeah? What?" he asked nervously.

"We need to talk," Kakashi said, before tying up the ninja. "They're Chunin from the village hidden in the mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of them asked.

"A puddle, on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Kaida said.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting," Tazuna asked.

"We could have taken them out quickly but then we would have learned nothing. We had to know who their target was. And, what they were after," Kakashi said darkly.

"Huh? What are you getting at?" Tazuna asked.

Kakashi turned towards him and watched him. "This, we wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge-builder. When you put in your request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B ranked mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew that we'd be fielding attack from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission," Kakashi said.

"We're Genin, this is too advance for our level of training. We should go back. And I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village, we could take him to a doctor," Sakura informed.

"Naruto's hand could be a problem. I guess we should head back to the village," Kakashi said.

Kaida saw Naruto pull out a knife and quickly stabbed his hand. "Why am I so different? Why am I always…ahhh!" he shouted.

"Naruto! Stop that! What are you doing?" Sakura said as she took a step towards him.

Kaida watched as he took an oath on his wound to be better and stronger than Sasuke. She smiled up at him as she pulled out her medical kit as he realized that he was bleeding profusely. "Good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously," Kakashi said as he stood behind her.

Kaida laughed as Naruto started dancing around. "Show me your hand," Kaida said as he gave her his hand. Naruto continued to scream and panic as Sakura scolded him. Kaida saw the rapid healing rate and knew it was the nine-tails. Kakashi looked over her shoulder for a moment before looking at her. She nodded in understanding.

"Um, you have a really serious look on your face. You're scaring me. Am I going to be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, yeah, you should be fine. Naruto, just so you know, you and I are going to have a long talk later." Kaida said as she finished bandaging his hand. She gave him a serious look before smiling down at him and continued on their way to the land of waves.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll get the next one up ASAP!**

**Please review. Thanks!  
**


End file.
